memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Crate
Loot Crate, Inc. is an American marketing and distribution company that is based in Pasadena, California. Founded in May 2012 by Matthew Arevalo and Chris Davis, it markets its entertainment products to thirty-five countries worldwide. http://www.inc.com/profile/loot-crate ''Star Trek'' releases The company has released a number of Star Trek novelty items within a number of its monthly crates. Many of these items were later included in the Bonus Crate detailed below. ''Star Trek Mission Crate'' releases In September 2017, the company announced that it was introducing a licensed bi-monthly Star Trek-themed subscription box product line, in partnership with Quantum Mechanix (QMx). Some QMx items are also retailed by QMx's online webshop and are sold by other retailers. Six crates were planned and a metal desktop replica of a starship was slated to be sent as a gift premium to customers who have subscribed to the entire series. Production delays plagued the line and all crates arrived months behind schedule. In a January 2019 message to subscribers, the company apologized for the delay of the fourth crate and announced that the line would be discontinued after "all outstanding" crates are shipped to customers during the first half of the year. The release status of the gift premium (metal USS Enterprise) was to be be updated at a later time. Following the layoff of its warehouse staff in July 2019, the company and its subsidiaries filed for voluntary Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection on 11 August 2019, while it attempted to sell the company to Loot Crate Acquisition LLC, an affiliate of Money Chest LLC that is majority-owned by . Following its successful acquisition in late 2019 as planned, emails were again sent, asserting that the remaining three crates of the series would be shipping to subscribers soon. A fourth and fifth Mission Crate began to reach customers in December 2019, and the sixth arrived during the following month. The last three crates did not contain any QMx products. Bonus Crate – December 2017 Due to unforeseen production issues, the first crate was delayed and a small "Bonus Crate" (containing previously-released Loot Crate Star Trek novelty items) was sent to subscribers as a gift. * [[Enterprise dedication plaque#USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Dedication Plaque]] decal * Loot Pins July 2016 "Futuristic" (Vulcan salute) pin * Bioworld crew socks * Vulcan salute car air freshener * IDW Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken: Origin of Data comic book File:Loot Crate Star Trek Mission Crate bonus crate.jpg|Bonus Crate contents Mission 001: Wolf 359 – March 2018 The cardboard crate has the shuttlecraft's outer hull markings and interior printed on it. * QMx Master Series Locutus of Borg Figurine (six inches tall) * QMx Mini Masters (4.5 inches-long starship miniature) * "Borg Assimilation" t-shirt * "Resistance Is Futile" (Borg cube) decal * QMx Starfleet Division Badge (one of four based on subscriber's preference) * Code for the Federation Starter Pack (DLC) for the Star Trek Online PC game File:QMx Mini Masters USS Enterprise-D.jpg|Mini Masters USS Enterprise 1701-D File:Loot Crate QMx Master Series Locutus.jpg|Master Series Locutus of Borg File:Loot Crate Star Trek Mission Crate 001 Wolf 359.jpg|Mission 001 contents Mission 002: Way of the Warrior – August 2018 * QMx Master Series Lt. Commander Worf Figurine * QMx Mirror Universe Tribble plush toy * QMx Klingon Badge (Klingon Empire emblem) * QMx Starfleet Badge (Command) * Bioworld Klingon Empire (emblem) crew socks * Klingon Empire (emblem) sticker * Code for the Klingon Defense Force Starter Pack (DLC) for the Star Trek Online PC game File:Loot Crate QMx Master Series Latinum Edition Worf.jpg|Master Series Lt. Commander Worf File:QMx Mirror Universe Tribble.jpg|Mirror universe tribble plush File:Loot Crate Star Trek Mission Crate 002 Way of the Warrior.jpg|Mission 002 contents Mission 003: Dark Frontier – January 2019 * QMx Master Series Seven of Nine Figurine * QMx ''Voyager'' Badge * QMx Seven of Nine beach towel * The Adventures of Captain Proton t-shirt * Starfleet Command/ decal * Code for the Appearance Pack (DLC) for the Star Trek Online PC game File:QMx Seven of Nine Master Series Figurine.jpg|Master Series Seven of Nine File:QMx USS Voyager Badge.jpg|''Voyager'' combadge File:Loot Crate Star Trek Mission Crate 003 Dark Frontier.jpg|Mission 003 contents Mission 004: ''Enterprise'' – December 2019 * (refit) model from Standard Edition issue 2 of Eaglemoss Collections' Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection * FanSets pin (5.08 cm diameter) *Communicator (TOS) paper notepad * (refit) starship graphic t-shirt * Set of four (TOS) saucer section paper drink coasters * Spock Vulcan salute air freshener File:Eaglemoss 2 Enterprise refit.jpg|Eaglemoss USS Enterprise (refit) model File:Fansets USS Enterprise pin.jpg|FanSets USS Enterprise pin File:Loot Crate Star Trek Mission Crate 004 Enterprise.jpg|Mission 004 contents Mission 005 – December 2019 * Standard Edition model from Eaglemoss Collections' Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection * Alert Condition Red t-shirt * Black baseball cap with red Klingon Empire logo * Stainless steel thermos with Borg cube graphic and Borg Collective logo * Code for the Age of Discovery Starting Experiences Pack (prototype ship, Klingon and Cybernetic bridge officers, Federation Security Armor), Elite Services Starter Pack, exclusive emote (DLC) for the Star Trek Online PC game File:Star Trek Mission Crate 005 contents.jpg|Mission 005 contents Mission 006 – January 2020 * Standard Edition model from Eaglemoss Collections' Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection * Three-inch PVC figure from Titan Merchandise's (blind box) Titans "Make It So Collection" (TNG) * LCARS graphic t-shirt * Deck of playing cards with Starfleet and UFP logo graphics on the card backs Gift premium * QMx Metalworks (refit) desktop replica (status still undetermined, as of December 2019) File:QMx USS Enterprise Refit desktop replica.png|Metalworks USS Enterprise refit See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures External link * LootCrate.com – official Star Trek Mission Crate site Category:Collectible companies